Undying Love
by SunnyMagicKingdom
Summary: Jiraiya and Tsunade had a daughter named Yukari, who was an ANBU under the Third Hokage. Kakashi Hatake was her ANBU captain and best friend who wasn't able to love her back. When Yukari returned to Konoha from a 7 years mission, she was convinced her love for Kakashi never died. Will she give up or fight for her love? (AU)
1. Reunion

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! This is my fourth Naruto fanfic and this time, I am featuring my favourite character; Kakashi Hatake. He is and will always be my favourite and I hope you will enjoy reading this story I wrote with him as the main pairing!

P.S. This story has spoilers on the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. Just a warning to those who haven't known the truth.

P.S. There are sexual contents in this chapter and for the rest of the chapters of this story. You are warned.

Chapter 1: Reunion

* * *

 **Yukari's POV**

 _"_ _I'm going home!"_ I thought to myself as I jumped from a branch to another.

My name was Yukari and I had not gone home in seven years.

No, I did not run away from home.

I was an ANBU from Konoha and seven years ago, I was sent on a long mission. I was given this mission from the Third Hokage after another ANBU killed his entire clan.

Yes, that person was no other than Itachi Uchiha.

The Third Hokage sent me to watch over Itachi after he left Konoha. It wasn't a simple babysitting mission though. I was also responsible for sending information back to the Third Hokage regarding Itachi's activities outside of Konoha.

I respected Itachi a whole lot. He killed his entire clan to protect Konoha and even after being seen as an evil person by almost everyone back home, he was still protecting the village with his own ways.

Itachi gave me access to a lot of top secret information regarding the Akatsuki and I would deliver the information back to Konoha. The Akatsuki had a bunch of highly capable ninjas though, so I had to be extremely careful not to be found out. I would usually give the information to my father, who would then deliver it back to Konoha. It was too inconvenient for me to travel back to Konoha because it was difficult to track down Itachi and the Akatsuki.

Itachi was cooperative but it was too dangerous for Itachi and me to leave any proofs that we were communicating.

Even after the Third Hokage had passed away, my mission wasn't aborted. The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, asked me to continue spying on the Akatsuki. The information I obtained would be of great importance towards the safety of Konoha, after all.

It seemed as if my own mother didn't miss me but Konoha's safety was the priority.

In case you were still wondering who my parents were, I would make it clear.

My parents were Jiraiya and Tsunade and my existence was a surprise to a lot of people. My mother's love for Dan was well-known and my father's perverted nature was not a secret too. I often asked my parents if I was a 'mistake' or an 'accident' in which they would answer no.

Apparently, my father managed to make my mother move on from her previous love. The two of them weren't like normal couples though. They didn't always live together and were often going separate ways.

Anyway, my parents weren't exactly normal human beings in the first place so I wasn't surprised.

When I was young, my parents weren't always around me. I was put in the care of the Third Hokage, who loved me as if I was his biological granddaughter. I was always in touch with my parents, wherever they might be. I often met up with them during my seven years mission as well.

Despite the distance, the three of us were close and I loved my parents unconditionally.

Yesterday, I received a message from my mother, who said that my mission was done and I could already return to Konoha. She believed that the information regarding the Akatsuki was enough for now.

I became more excited when I found out that my father was also back in Konoha together with Naruto. Their two years training was finally done.

However, among all the excitement, there was something I didn't look forward to back in Konoha.

 _"_ _I'm meeting Kakashi again after so long."_ I thought to myself and felt a sudden pain in my chest.

Kakashi Hatake was both my ANBU captain and my best friend. We were in the same batch back in the Academy and we graduated together at the age of 5. We had known each other since our first day at the Academy and had always been close.

I fell in love with him but I didn't exactly know when it started.

It didn't really matter though since he didn't love me back.

I never confessed because I knew the answer already. The deaths of his father, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara were huge blows to his life. All he had ever known since then was fighting for Konoha.

He didn't have room in his heart for love.

I agreed to this mission because I hoped time would make me forget about Kakashi.

But I would be lying to myself if I said I no longer loved him.

When I realized that I was nearing Konoha, I tried to chase those painful thoughts away from my mind. I was going home after so long and my heartbreak shouldn't diminish my excitement.

* * *

 **Kakashi's POV**

"Kakashi-sensei!"

I looked up from my Icha Icha Paradise book when I heard someone calling my name. It was apparently Naruto, who was running towards me with a huge grin on his face.

"What is it?" I asked as I closed my book and kept it away.

"Let's go for ramen! Sakura is already there waiting for us."

Naruto wasn't accepting 'no' for an answer so I just followed him. I was beginning to feel hungry as well.

After we finished our meal, the three of us passed by the popular Dango shop of Konoha. Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were having dumplings at that time.

"Kakashi!" Gai called out when he saw me. "I was just about to go look for you!"

"Why?" I stopped walking and turned to Gai.

"Haven't you heard?" Gai looked at me with one of his bushy eyebrows raised.

"No." I answered.

"We heard good news from Shizune earlier." Kurenai said.

I was beginning to get confused as I stared at the three of them questioningly.

"She's coming back." Asuma said with a teasing smile.

"Who?" I asked because I was seriously clueless.

"Yukari!" Gai shouted.

 _"_ _What?"_ I thought to myself. _"How do I not know this?"_

Ignoring Gai, who was about to say something, I instantly left to find Tsunade-sama.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I blinked a few times after I realized Kakashi-sensei disappeared.

"What just happened?" I said as I was not able to comprehend the situation.

The three other teachers finished their dumplings and were laughing as they left the shop.

"Who's Yukari?" I asked.

"She's our classmate back in the Academy." Kurenai answered. "She is a genius and graduated together with Kakashi at the age of 5."

"What?!" I heard Naruto exclaimed in shock. "She must be so cool!"

"She definitely is." Gai-sensei said. "She's beautiful, nice and really popular. I wonder how she stands being Kakashi's best friend."

Asuma-sensei laughed at Gai-sensei's words and said, "Maybe the two of them are close because they were in the same ANBU team."

"Most probably." Gai-sensei said.

"I was actually surprised she wasn't asked to come back after Tsunade-sama was appointed as Hokage. I assumed Tsunade-sama would want Yukari to be around." Kurenai-sensei's words left me confused.

"I'm sure she is delighted that Jiraiya-sama is back in Konoha as well." Asuma-sensei said and I saw Naruto blinked several times. He was probably as clueless as I was.

The three teachers must had noticed our blank expressions and decided to clarify.

"Sorry for confusing you two." Kurenai-sensei said apologetically. "You see, Yukari is Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama's daughter."

 _"_ _What?"_ I thought as I tried to digest what I just heard.

"What?!" Naruto shouted, not even trying to conceal his surprise.

* * *

 **Kakashi's POV**

I knocked at Tsunade-sama's door and entered when permitted.

The Hokage's mood was much better than usual and the reason behind that was obvious.

 _"_ _She's coming back."_ I thought as I walked towards the smiling Hokage.

"What brings you here, Kakashi?" Tsunade-sama asked as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Is it true that Yukari is coming back?" I asked in my usual calm voice even though I was beyond happy.

I had not met Yukari in seven years and I was finally going to meet my best friend again after so long. I had to ask Tsunade-sama to be completely sure that she was indeed coming back.

"She is." The Hokage's smile was genuine and her happiness was evident. "She should be arriving in an hour or so."

I smiled under my mask as I thought of being able to meet Yukari again. I had missed her a lot and had been waiting for this day to come.

I was about to excuse myself from the Hokage's office when Jiraiya-sama suddenly entered.

"Yukari's coming back, isn't she?!" He shouted and ran towards the Hokage's desk.

The Hokage nodded at the grinning Jiraiya-sama.

"Our precious daughter is finally coming home." The Hokage said with a smile as she looked into the eyes of the man in front of her.

Jiraiya-sama smiled back and sighed, "It's about time she comes back."

The sight in front of me brought out a warm feeling inside. Yukari deserved such loving parents and I was more than happy for her.

I excused myself and left the Hokage's office.

 _"_ _I wonder how much she had changed in seven years."_ I thought as I left the building.

* * *

 **Yukari's POV**

It was probably one of the happiest moments in my life when I saw the main gate of Konoha.

I took a deep breath as I walked towards my home.

"I'm finally here." I said to myself. No words could describe how happy I was at that time.

As I got closer, I saw two people whom I had missed a whole lot.

"Father! Mother!" I shouted as I ran towards my parents who were waiting for me at the gate.

I jumped into my parents' embrace and they hugged me tightly. It was as if they didn't want to ever let me go. I held back my tears which were on the verge of escaping from my eyes.

"Welcome back, Yukari." I heard my mother said as she tightened her embrace.

"It's good to be home, right?" My father said with a laugh. How I have missed having both of them with me at the same time.

I removed myself from the loving reunion hug and noticed that some of my closest friends were there too.

"Oh my goodness, I miss you guys so much!" I couldn't contain my excitement as I ran towards my friends.

Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were there and I was so happy they didn't forget about me. I definitely didn't forget any of my friends back in Konoha.

I gave Kurenai a bear hug and Asuma was laughing at me by saying I was going to break all of her bones.

Gai was still as loud as ever and was saying that my spirit was as youthful as ever.

I was just laughing with my friends when someone else caught my eyes.

I stood there, not knowing what to do, as I watched the man I loved walked towards me.

His hair looked as soft as I had remembered while it was obvious that his body became stronger. He still had his mask on like before but I was able to clearly see the smile under it.

This time, I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

* * *

 **Kakashi's POV**

There she was, the girl I had been waiting for to come back. Her blonde hair was longer than the time she left Konoha seven years ago. There were tears escaping her beautiful brown eyes as she looked into my eyes.

She was beautiful, even more than she already was before.

I smiled as I walked towards the crying Yukari. When I was close enough, I pulled her into my embrace.

I had missed her so much, much more than she could have imagined.

"Welcome back, Yukari." I said and I felt her sob lightly.

"For once, you weren't late."

I laughed when I heard Yukari trying to tease me despite her sobs.

"You see, I've been waiting for this day for too long. How can I be late?" I answered.

I remembered the time when Asuma asked me whether I had feelings for Yukari. That question was asked a few days after Yukari left for her mission. At that time, I didn't have an answer for it.

Unfortunately, I still didn't have an answer right now.

Yukari was my best friend and was precious to me. But I never gave much thought towards romantic feelings ever since Obito and Rin died. I wasn't ready to be romantically involved with someone.

I was honestly not sure when I will be ready for it.

My thoughts were disturbed by Jiraiya-sama who was clearing his throat.

"Kakashi, are you done hugging my daughter?"

I quickly let go of Yukari, who was blushing at her father's words. I must have missed her so much to have hugged her in front of her parents.

I saw Yukari glaring at her father, which made her look adorable. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Gai and Asuma smirking at me but I chose to completely ignore it.

"You must be tired after the journey." Tsunade-sama lovingly ruffled Yukari's hair. "Why don't you go back to your apartment and rest?"

Gai, Asuma and Kurenai excused themselves and left. The three of them had training with their students and it was time to go.

Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama and I accompanied Yukari to her apartment, which was where she had been living since before. She had always been living alone since she was young, which was the same case with me.

I was surprised the apartment was clean and organized when we entered. It was a simple apartment with a cozy atmosphere. There was a living room where the couch and TV were and the kitchen was nearby. There was only one bedroom, with a queen sized bed inside.

"Why is my apartment so clean and tidy?" Yukari asked as she walked around. "Dust didn't enter in seven years?!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Tsunade-sama hit Yukari softly on the head. Yukari often had the tendency to say the most ridiculous things, which was probably something she got from her father.

"Your mother came to clean the apartment yesterday." Jiraiya-sama said as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"I didn't expect mother to know how to clean." Yukari must have said that in reflex, which earned herself another hit on her head.

"Your mother is good in many things you don't know." Jiraiya-sama had a perverted look in his face, which had resulted in him being hit hard on the head by Tsunade-sama.

Yukari laughed at her own father's dirty joke and said, "Please keep your sexual lives to yourselves."

Another thing Yukari got from her father was her knowledge regarding sexual things. She was the one who introduced me to her father's Icha Icha novels. She told me I would definitely enjoy reading them.

I sure did.

After Tsunade-sama had enough of hitting Jiraiya-sama, the two of them said they had to go.

"I still have urgent matters to attend to at the office." Tsunade-sama sighed at the thought of her never-ending pile of work. "Rest well, Yukari." Tsunade-sama kissed Yukari on the cheeks before leaving the apartment.

"I promised Naruto I'll train him this evening. I'll visit you again tomorrow." Jiraiya-sama said. He then glared at me and said, "Don't you dare do anything weird to my daughter."

Before I could respond, Yukari was pushing her father out of the door and shouted, "You're the weird one here!"

Yukari closed the door behind her and sighed, "Please ignore my father."

I watched as Yukari walked to her couch and sat down.

"I can finally rest!" Yukari said as she stretched herself.

I felt myself blush when I saw her black top rose and revealed the skin underneath.

I wouldn't lie and said Yukari wasn't an attractive woman. Her breasts weren't as big as her mother's but it was definitely above the average size. Her skin was flawless and it looked so soft.

Even though I wasn't sure if I was ready to be romantically involved with Yukari, I was sure I was sexually attracted to her.

I tried to stop thinking of Yukari that way but it didn't help at all when she pulled me down onto the couch with her.

"What are you thinking of?" Yukari asked. Her face was too close to mine and I felt my heart beating faster.

"Nothing." I lied.

But Yukari had always been able to see through all my lies. She pouted when she realized I was lying.

 _"_ _Why is she so adorable and sexy at the same time?"_ I thought as her face got closer.

She narrowed her eyes as if trying to read my mind. Her frown soon disappeared and her mesmerizing smile returned.

"Anyway, did you miss me, Kakashi? Don't be shy and say the truth!" Yukari's cheerful personality didn't change at all and I was glad.

"I did, a lot actually." I answered truthfully.

My truth had made Yukari blush and she looked cute as she tried to hide her flushed face from me.

"Did you miss me?" I asked in return.

"Of course I did." Yukari answered. "I'm sure I missed you more than you missed me."

"Oh, really?" I asked in a challenging tone. "Can you prove it to me?"

* * *

 **Yukari's POV**

When Kakashi was right in front of me, I began wondering how I was able to survive without him for all those years.

I missed him so much. I missed the softness of his hair, the playful smiles on his face and also the carefree laughter he gave off sometimes.

I missed him and everything about him.

When he asked me to prove to him that I missed him more than he missed me, I allowed my feelings to take control of my actions.

I removed the mask covering part of Kakashi's face and put my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him on the lips. I must have surprised him because he was motionless for a few moments.

I was glad when he started kissing me back.

I was aware that Kakashi wasn't ready to love me the way I loved him. But at that moment, it didn't really matter.

I love him so much and all I wanted was to be with him.

Kakashi placed me on his lap as we continued deepening our kiss. I felt his tongue touched mine and I couldn't stop my moan from escaping.

In the middle of the kiss, I placed my legs on either side of my thigh and my sensitive womanhood was in contact with his erection.

Kakashi moaned when the contact was made and our kiss was interrupted.

"It seems like someone is aroused." I said teasingly as I sat on Kakashi's lap, allowing contact between my wet womanhood and his visible erection.

"Speak for yourself." Kakashi replied and started kissing my neck. "I can stop now if you want. I don't want you to regret doing anything."

"I'm not going to regret anything." I replied with confidence as I tried not to moan too much at the pleasure I was receiving from Kakashi.

After Kakashi was done kissing my neck, he removed my black top and tossed it to the floor. I blushed when I saw Kakashi staring at me in my lacy black bra.

"You grew up and became really sexy, you know?" Kakashi said and proceeded to removing my bra.

My blushed deepened as Kakashi tossed my bra to where my top was. I started moaning as he kissed my right breast and messaged the other one.

"K-Kakashi!" I could feel myself getting even more soaked as Kakashi sucked on my nipples.

I rubbed my soaked womanhood on Kakashi's erection as he continued sucking my nipples.

When Kakashi's mouth left my breast, I pouted in disappointment. He noticed and smiled at me.

I ever saw Kakashi without his mask several times before I left for my mission. I wasn't exaggerating when I said he was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid my eyes on. I still didn't understand why he wore that mask in the first place.

I watched as Kakashi removed his forehead protector and his mask completely. He then removed his shirt, revealing his toned chest and abs. I blushed at the sight in front of me and Kakashi noticed.

He smirked at he carried me bridal style.

"I hope you don't mind continuing things on bed." He said and walked towards the bedroom.

"I don't mind doing it anywhere actually." I said truthfully and earned a laugh from the man I had always loved.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys like the first chapter! I will update chapter 2 as soon as possible. Chapter 2 will contain more sexual and graphic contents (just warning those who might get offended). The sexual scene from chapter 1 will be continued in chapter 2 so please look forward to it! Kindly leave a review as well! It really helps to know what the readers think of the story. Thank you for reading!


	2. Home

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the support! I hope you guys will like chapter 2 as well. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Home

* * *

 **Kakashi's POV**

"Yukari."

I couldn't stop moaning her name as Yukari sucked on my cock. Her mouth was warm and her tongue felt soft on my erection. I placed an arm around my eyes as I took in the pleasure Yukari was giving me.

When she managed to put my whole erection into her mouth, I groaned loudly at the incredible pleasures which I didn't even know existed in the first place.

"Y-Yukari. It feels so good." I still had my arm over my eyes but I brought myself to sneak a peek at the woman under me. I felt even more aroused as I saw the blonde girl's head moving up and down on my twitching manhood.

When she saw me looking at her with eyes full of lust, she gave me a seductive smile. It made me so turned on and I knew I was going to cum soon.

Yukari must have noticed it too and was sucking on my cock faster. I groaned loudly as I cum in Yukari's mouth. When I removed my arm from my eyes, I saw that Yukari was sitting on my abs. She swallowed my cum and I felt her wet womanhood on my abdomen. Seeing Yukari wiping off my cum which had escaped her mouth had turned me on even more.

"Did that felt good, Kakashi?" Yukari's voice was both seductive and teasing, which made my cock twitched and erected again.

"More than good." I answered and began fondling her breasts. "I should return the favour."

Yukari moaned as I pinched her nipples and she was rubbing her wetness on my body. I smirked seeing that she was as aroused as I was.

"K-Kakashi." Hearing Yukari calling out my name in such a turned on voice was heavenly.

I turned her around and placed her head onto the pillow. I moved backwards until I was eye levels with her wet womanhood. Without warning, I began licking her down there and I loved her reaction.

"Oh my goodness." Yukari was moaning loudly and her eyes were shut from the pleasure. She was so wet that I was able to insert two fingers into her entrance easily. I played with her clitoris using my thumb as I continued fingering her, adding another finger soon afterwards.

"It feels so good, Kakashi." Yukari's moans were so loud and perverted. It was as if she didn't care if the whole world heard her. And it was beautiful. "Faster, Kakashi!"

I increased my pace when I knew Yukari was reaching her climax. She looked absolutely gorgeous when she cum and I felt her trembling from the sensation.

"You're so beautiful, Yukari."

I smiled when I saw the blush appearing on Yukari's pretty face. Seeing her all flushed and embarrassed made me want to take her there and then.

I reached down to her face to kiss her passionately on the lips. Yukari placed her arms around my neck and pulled me down to deepen the kiss. She moaned against my lips and the vibration made me shiver.

"I want you inside me, Kakashi."

Yukari's voice was full of lust and I knew she couldn't wait any longer. I was getting impatient as well.

I placed my raging erection in front of her entrance and thrust deep inside her at one go. Yukari began moaning uncontrollably while I could stop groaning at the intense pleasures I was feeling.

I watched Yukari's breasts moving as I thrust into her in a faster pace. I realized I was reaching my climax but I wanted to pleasure Yukari more.

I reached down to her face and we shared a fierce kiss as I went deeper into her. I grabbed onto her hip firmly with one hand and the other hand was on her flushed cheek.

"Deeper, Kakashi." Yukari spread her legs wider, wanting to feel more of me inside her. "I'm almost there. Faster!"

I obeyed the beautiful woman's commands and watched her moaning as I did so. I couldn't stop moaning as I felt her wet vagina wrapping tightly on my fully erected manhood.

"You're so tight, Yukari. It feels so good being inside you."

I felt somewhat proud to see Yukari blushing at my words and she continued producing sexy moans along the way.

"Cum inside me, Kakashi. Please!"

I did as I was told and the two of us cum together. We took our time basking in our afterglow and I never felt so good in my life.

I was still panting as I looked down onto Yukari's sweaty face. It was alluring and absolutely beautiful. I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips to which she happily returned.

* * *

 **Yukari's POV**

To say I was happy was an understatement.

To say I was blessed was also an understatement.

But to say I was feeling very sore was true.

I wasn't surprised I agreed to more rounds of love making with Kakashi, which ended up making my whole body ache. He was absolutely skillful, sexy, handsome and…

I slapped myself once to stop my perverted thoughts. It felt inappropriate since I was walking around Konoha at that time.

My weird gesture made people glanced at me with questioning looks but I ignored them.

Kakashi stayed at my apartment for the night and even made breakfast for me this morning. It was really sweet of him to do that and I couldn't stop myself from loving him more.

I knew perfectly that loving Kakashi might cause me pain and perhaps even an incurable heartbreak. But I just couldn't contain these strong feelings I had towards him.

I felt sad when he had to leave for work after breakfast. I felt stupid and immature for showing him the sad look in my eyes. But Kakashi was nice and planted a kiss on my forehead before leaving my apartment.

I loved him so much that I felt pain in my heart whenever I was reminded of the fact that my love might never be returned.

I was deep in thought and sighing at my pathetic self that I didn't realized I passed by one of the training grounds. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a familiar voice called out to me.

"Yukari!"

I turned around in surprise and saw Asuma waving at me.

It seemed like he was in the middle of training with three younger ninjas, who are most probably his former students.

I walked to him and gave him a hug. Another person I missed during my long mission was Asuma Sarutobi. We had been close to each other since we were young. When I was still too young to live on my own, I was staying in the Third Hokage's house. My parents were rarely in Konoha so I was under the Sarutobi household's care. It was fun living with the Third Hokage's family and Asuma was one of the main reasons it felt nice living with them.

Asuma had always been caring and took great care of me. He was also the reason I was sad when I decided to leave and live on my own. I loved living with Asuma and his family but when it was time for me to grow up and become independent, I just had to leave.

Of course, the two of us were still as close as ever.

"Did you rest well last night?" Asuma asked as we broke the hug.

I was hoping he didn't notice the slight blush on my face from remembering last night's events and answered in a composed manner, "Of course! I have never slept so well in ages!"

That was kind of true. Sleeping inside Kakashi's embrace was comfortable and warm.

I mentally scolded myself for having such impure thoughts as I spoke with Asuma.

 _"_ _Now is not the type for such things!"_

Asuma was smiling widely at my cheerfulness and I was reminded of how much I missed that charming smile of his.

Sometimes, I wished it was Asuma I fell in love with. He seemed more accepting when it comes to love compared to Kakashi. But then again, I knew there was something between Asuma and Kurenai so that was a problem. I felt frustrated at the thought of how difficult it was to love the two men I was closest to.

"I'm glad to see you so energized, Yukari. Oh right, let me introduce these guys to you." Asuma stepped sideways so I could see the three other ninjas with him.

Before Asuma even mentioned their names, I took a quick guess as to who they were, "Let me guess. Do you guys happen to be the children of Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi?"

"You're as sharp as ever." Asuma laughed, which was another thing I had missed dearly about him. It cheered me up whenever I heard him laugh like that. "That's right. And these three were my former students."

The three of them politely greeted me and I smiled back at them. The three of them looked a whole lot like their fathers and I couldn't help but find that really adorable.

I respected their fathers a lot since they were all really great ninjas and something told me their children were as good as them too.

"Are you interested in training with us?" Asuma asked.

Even though I was still aching because Kakashi end up becoming rough at night, I really wanted to train with them. It had been a long time since I trained with Asuma and I just couldn't say no.

"Definitely!" I answered with an excited look on my face.

* * *

 **Asuma's POV**

After we finished training, the sun was already setting and I offered to walk Yukari to the Hokage's office. Yukari was going to meet up with her parents there and were going to have dinner together that night.

As we walked through the village, I noticed how much Yukari had grown during the years she was away from Konoha. Not only had she gotten stronger and better in terms of fighting, but her appearance had changed as well. Her hair was much longer and it swayed as she walked. Her face became mature but her personality was still as carefree as before. Not to mention how her smile stayed as mesmerizing as ever.

I had always loved Yukari but I was confused whether I cared for her as a brother or it was something else. I missed living with her when we were kids and all the times we spent together. I stopped my love for her from growing any stronger because she definitely didn't feel the same way towards me.

I knew how much she loved Kakashi and how she continued doing so despite knowing that he might never loved her back. Yesterday, I saw the look in Yukari's eyes when she saw Kakashi. It was full of love and I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. It pained me to see Yukari looking at Kakashi that way and I had to look away. I was glad I had training plans with my former student that day so I had an excuse to leave. Seeing Yukari and Kakashi together was a sign that my possible love for her wouldn't be returned and that I should just give it up. In Yukari's heart, I was nowhere as precious to her as Kakashi was. It was the painful truth and I learned to accept it as time went by.

During the times Yukari wasn't in the village, I grew even closer to Kurenai. She was a lovely person and really beautiful too. I enjoyed spending time with her but things didn't exactly go smoothly between us. It was really complicated and I'm too vexed to think about it.

We were never officially together and I decided to just wait and follow the flow.

"I missed walking around Konoha with you, Asuma." Yukari's sweet voice made me forgot the thoughts I had momentarily. I turned to look at her and took in her beauty as the day's last rays shone at her gorgeous face.

She smiled at me when she saw me looking at her and it reminded me of how much I had missed her for all those years.

"Do you remember that time when we were chasing each other all over Konoha? We were young that time and were just running around for fun."

"I remember that time. My father didn't exactly find it 'fun' though. We end up playing until really late and my father had to come out to look for us."

"I still remember how pissed off he looked when he found us!"

The two of us laughed at as we reminisced about the shared memory we had.

I watched at Yukari looked over at the Hokage Rock and there was a tint of sadness in her eyes.

"I hope the Third Hokage is in a better place now."

Her soft whisper was gentle yet strong.

I followed her gaze and looked at the carved stone of my father's face. I missed him but I was proud of him as well. I had always been proud of him.

"I am sure he is."

I softly replied as I continued walking down the road with Yukari.

* * *

 **Kakashi's POV**

The sun was already setting when I just finished sparing with Gai. He called it a competition, as usual, and I ignored him when he told me I was lacking a youthful spirit.

I wanted to remind him that I wasn't exactly young anymore but I was too lazy to argue with Gai.

I was on my way home to tend to some minor wounds from the earlier sparing and caught sight of two familiar people.

It was Yukari and Asuma.

Earlier in the morning, Yukari mentioned that she was going to have dinner with her family and I assumed Asuma was walking her to the Hokage's office.

I didn't understand what was happening but I ended up following them secretly. I felt stupid because both Yukari and Asuma were my friends and I could just go up to them and say hi.

But I ended up acting like a creepy stalker.

I felt a slight pain in my heart when I saw Asuma playfully play with Yukari's hair and pinching her on the cheeks. I wasn't dumb and I knew I was feeling jealous. But I had no rights to be jealous. Even though she had intimate moments last night didn't mean that Yukari belonged to me.

Yukari and Asuma had always been close and they ever lived together when they were kids. I shouldn't be jealous. It didn't make any sense for me to feel that way.

But my heart was saying otherwise and I felt more pain when I saw Yukari holding onto Asuma's arm. I couldn't hear what they were saying and it was too painful for me to go any closer to them.

I needed to get rid of my senseless jealousy and decided to leave them be and returned home.

* * *

 **Yukari's POV**

Asuma was as funny as I remembered him to be. His humor never failed to make me laugh.

I kept asking myself why couldn't I just fall in love with Asuma instead but I knew I couldn't find answers to that. Love was a weird thing and I decided to leave it be for now.

I just got back home and I wanted some peace and quiet.

I bid goodbye to Asuma and we agreed to meet up for a meal someday soon.

When I watched Asuma leaving, I realized how his body had grown more muscular and toned compared to the days before I left. His smile was as charming as ever and he was definitely more mature. I was relieved to see him well and alive. And I was even more relieved to see that Asuma didn't change after all these years.

I turned back to head towards my mother's office when Asuma was out of sight.

When I opened the door to the office, I saw my parents and Shizune inside. All of them turned to me and for a moment, I was worried I had walked in at a bad timing.

I was proved otherwise soon after.

"Yukari! It's been so long." Shizune ran to me and gave me a big hug. Shizune was like a big sister to me and she had always been caring.

"I missed you a lot, Shizune!" I returned the hug but with more force.

When Shizune felt like she was about to suffocate, she let go of me and playfully glared at me.

"You didn't change one bit. You're still as playful as usual!" Shizune looked at me more closely and a smile came up to her face. "One thing that changed is how you look. You have grown up to be such a beautiful lady."

I blushed at Shizune's compliment and grabbed her arm as I thanked her.

Unfortunately, Shizune had work to be done at the hospital so she left soon afterwards.

My parents and I decided to have dinner at a nearby family restaurant. Spending time with my parents was something that I didn't get to experience often when I was younger. That was why I cherished every moment I spent with them. When they were right in front of me, bickering about practically everything, I felt a certain type of bliss in my heart.

"I'm so happy that the three of us are together." I said it out of the blue and my parents were surprised.

They looked at me with loving yet apologetic expressions on their faces.

"We're sorry we weren't always there for you when you were younger." My mother took my hand into hers and looked deeply into my eyes. I felt her sadness and regret and it made me squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand that there are things the two of you must do. And it isn't like you two don't love me. You guys often write to me while we're away. That was more than enough proof that I was loved by my amazing parents."

My words made my father smile gently, which was the total opposite from his usual playful and perverted grin. Warmness embraced my heart as I spent the rest of the night with two people whom I respected and loved unconditionally.

I was glad to be back to Konoha, to my precious friends and to people whom I love even more than I loved myself.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys love this story! I added a little love triangle to add on dramatic touches to this fanfic. Please leave a review to tell me what you guys think of this story so far! I will really appreciate it if you do. Thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter!


	3. Decisions

Author's Note: I hope everyone will like chapter 3 as well. I appreciate the continuous support from readers!

Chapter 3: Decisions

* * *

 **Kakashi's POV**

I was summoned to the Hokage's office a few hours after I woke up. I felt grumpy throughout the whole morning and I blamed it on my insomnia.

And I refused to admit that my insomnia was caused by my ridiculous jealousy from yesterday.

I was groaning and sighing as I made my way to the Hokage's office. I managed to calm myself before opening the door to where Tsuande-sama was though.

My composed self vanished instantly when I saw Yukari and Asuma inside the office as well.

 _"_ _Oh, great."_ I thought and walked towards Tsunade-sama's desk with a blank expression. The last thing I wanted was to let people notice that something was bothering me.

"Perfect, everyone's here." The Hokage took out a scroll from her drawers and threw it towards me. She then began explaining the reason why she gathered us there. "I'm temporarily relieving Yukari from her ANBU duties and she'll be joining the two of you on this S-class mission. It may be an S-class mission but I'm confident the three of you can manage it well."

I opened the scroll which was thrown to me and realized it was a map.

"We received intel regarding the whereabouts of scrolls containing highly secretive forbidden jutsus which used to belong to Konoha. They were stolen many years ago and we had been trying to track them down. We never got to find out who stole them but at least we have information as to where those scrolls were now. They are very important to Konoha and must be retrieved. This is classified an S-class mission because there are other people going after these scrolls as well."

"Who?" I asked as I folded the scroll back to how it was.

"A Rogue ninja from Suna named Ryuga Matsumoto. He is an S-class missing nin and he had been going around stealing scrolls containing forbidden jutsu. We have reliable intel to believe that he is also going after these scrolls. If possible, keep him alive. He has valuable intel which the Kazekage needs. If you don't have any other questions, you may leave. You can leave for the mission as soon as you're ready. Time is precious, after all. The scroll I gave Kakashi is a map to where the scrolls were. We don't have much information as to what the place is like but we believed it to be some sort of mansion. I wish you luck."

The three of us left after bowing politely at the Hokage. We decided to meet up in the front gates in one hour.

As I head back to my house to prepare, I felt certain nervousness towards the mission.

It wasn't nervousness towards the mission though; it was regarding who I was teamed up with.

"Can it get any worse?" I muttered to myself as I entered my house.

* * *

 **Yukari's POV**

 _"_ _Something weird is going on."_

That thought stayed in my mind since the start of our mission. We had been travelling for at least two hours already, jumping from a branch to another, and there was a heavy silence in the atmosphere.

Kakashi was never the talkative type so that was understandable. Trying to read his mind was almost impossible too. It wasn't because he covered up most of his face, but he wasn't someone with much expression.

Asuma, on the other hand, was acting very out of character. I knew he took his job seriously but he wasn't the quiet type. He would at least start a small conversation or something. But this time, nothing.

As for me, I really wanted to break the silence and talked about practically anything. But the tension was real and I knew better than to speak. I chose the safest way to avoid any problems and that was to keep my mouth shut.

Keeping my mouth shut was one of the most terrible things I could ever do to myself.

After another few hours of travelling and the skies had already turned dark, Kakashi suddenly stopped and stood on one of the branches. He took out the scroll containing the map as Asuma and I stopped as well.

"It's at least another eight hours before we reach our destination. There is a village nearby. It's best we stop and rest for the night."

Asuma and I nodded at Kakashi's suggestion and head towards one of the inns in the village. Each of us got a room for ourselves and decided to meet up at 6 AM the next day. Dinner would be brought to our respective rooms so there wasn't exactly a reason for us to meet up for the rest of the night.

I sighed in frustration and decided that it wasn't such a bad idea. I wasn't sure what was going on in Kakashi and Asuma's heads but at that moment, being around them wasn't as fun as usual.

 _"_ _If only I can read their minds and see what in the world is wrong with those two."_

I rolled my eyes at my own ridiculous thoughts and decided to cool down inside my room.

* * *

 **Asuma's POV**

I had just finished dinner and was sitting in my room thinking of how foolish I had been acting.

I didn't know what got to me ever since I found out I'm going to be in a mission with both Kakashi and Yukari. It frustrated me more than it should have. I was angry at myself to have acted so cold with Yukari even though she didn't do anything wrong.

I felt guilty when I saw how uncomfortable she looked throughout the journey.

Her sad face crossed my mind and I knew I had to go apologize.

I stood up from the floor and walked towards Yukari's room, which was just across mine.

I knocked on the door several times before she opened it. She looked surprised to see me there and opened the door wider so she could go through it.

"It's you, Asuma." Her usual smile was on and it just made me feel guiltier. She was still so nice to me despite what I put her through earlier.

I managed a weak smile as I asked, "Do you mean taking a walk with me at the garden?"

Yukari nodded with a wider smile and closed the door behind her.

There was a huge garden behind the inn we were staying in. There were various flowers and there were even some I had never seen before. Their scent covered the entire garden and the soft breeze in the air made everything more soothing than it already was.

Yukari and I were sitting by a bench in the garden, looking up at the dark skies which were now filled with stars. I glanced over at Yukari, who looked exceptionally beautiful as the moonlight shone on her face. She looked so peaceful that it made me felt the same whenever I was around her.

My smile disappeared when I realized that she could never be mine. I knew how much she loved Kakashi. She would never return my feelings no matter how strong they were. These thought pained me to great extends but it just proved how much I cared for her.

"I'm sorry, Yukari." I managed to get the words out. I had been dying to apologize to her for my behavior.

Yukari turned to me and was clearly startled at my apology.

"What for, Asuma?"

"I'm sorry for being so cold during our journey. I knew it made you feel uncomfortable."

I reached out to caress her cheeks as I apologized. Her skin was warm and soft. It made me want to embrace her right there and then. It took every last bit of my self control to not do that.

Yukari looked at me with teary eyes, which made me panic a little. I was going to ask if she was alright but she started talking.

"I was so scared. I thought I did something to make you hate me."

Yukari was pouting as she tried to prevent her tears from falling. I chuckled at the sight and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about that, Yukari. I was being stupid."

"Why were you like that?" Yukari asked in a soft voice but I recognize that tone she was using. She wasn't going to let things off without me telling her the truth.

"I guess I was stupid and got unreasonably jealous."

Yukari was blinking at me in confusion as she muttered, "Why?"

I let a soft laugh escape as I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, it pains me whenever I saw how you looked at Kakashi."

I was surprised at how blunt I was. And since I had started speaking, I was going to go all the way and spill out the truth. Keeping things to ourselves for too long wasn't exactly a healthy habit, after all.

"All this time, I wasn't sure if my love for you was love towards a younger sister or something more. When you left for the mission seven years ago, I tried to forget these feelings I had for you. I kept telling myself that I loved you as an older brother and there was nothing else. But after you came back, I realized how foolish it was of me to continue lying to myself. I love you, Yukari. But I knew very well that you would never love me back."

The tears Yukari tried to prevent from falling were now escaping her eyes. Her eyes widened as she looked at me. I had never seen her looked so sad. It pained me more to have seen a tint of guilt in her eyes.

I smiled gently at her as I placed both hands on either side of her face.

"Come on, Yukari. I like it better when you smile. You don't have to feel bad or anything. None of this is your fault."

I pulled Yukari into a tight embrace and let her sob on my chest. I heard her apologizing again and again between sobs. I tightened my grip around her and placed a kiss on her head.

"Believe me, Yukari, I wanted nothing more than to see you happy. So, do me a favour and be happy, alright?"

"I don't deserve this, Asuma. Why are you so nice to me?" Yukari cried harder and the pain in my chest was evident.

I stroked her hair to comfort her and all the time, I wasn't breaking away from the hug.

"You deserve more than this, Yukari." I placed another soft kiss on her head and was glad she calmed down a little. I pulled her away from me and wiped away the tears on her flushed face.

"Give it some time and I'm sure things would return to usual. Our relationship will never change. You're part of my family and I will love you forever. But for now, you must promise me that you will fight for your happiness, alright?"

Yukari wiped away a tear that was on the verge of falling and smiled confidently at me.

"I promise."

I ruffled her hair and was grinning at her. I felt as if a huge burden had left my heart and I felt incredibly light. If I knew she would love me back, might as well break my heart in one go and move on. I was proud of the choice I made since it was the best way to deal with my one-sided love.

"Thank you, Asuma."

* * *

 **Kakashi's POV**

It had been a long day and I decided to relax my tense body in the inn's bath. The bath was rather huge and was covered in steam from the warm water. There wasn't anyone when I entered and I sighed in content when I felt the warm water touching my skin.

I sat down and enjoyed the warmness for a few moments before I sensed someone approaching. Since I was in the middle of a mission, I stayed alert in case it was an enemy. I instantly relaxed when I recognized the chakra of the sudden intruder.

It was Yukari.

It reminded me that the bath in the inn was for both gender after 9 PM. But something told me Yukari knew he was there and came especially to look for him.

I couldn't stop myself from looking at Yukari as she got close to me. It was foggy but I could clearly see her beautiful curves and pretty face. I groaned a little when I felt my manhood reacting towards the sight in front of me.

"Hi, Yukari." I was starting to wonder if I sounded abnormally casual but it was too late to regret anyway.

Yukari responded by kissing me fiercely on the lips. She sat on my lap as she passionately devoured my lips. I was shocked but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

I placed my hands on her hips and stroked her curves as she continued to deepen the kiss. I couldn't contain my moans when she began sucking on my neck as her fingers ran through my hair.

I twitched when I felt Yukari's womanhood touching my raging erection. She gave me a playful look before rubbing herself on me. I didn't even try to contain my moans at the pleasure I was feeling.

Without any warning, Yukari thrust herself into me. I moaned against our kiss as I felt her tighten around my cock. It felt so incredible that I wasn't even able to think straight.

"K-Kakashi." I was even more turned on when I heard Yukari moaning my name. "You're so big."

Yukari continued moaning as she rode me. She increased her pace and the pleasure was indescribable.

"Yukari." Moaning her name was all I could manage. I watched Yukari's breast moving up and down as she continued riding me hard. I reached down to suck on her nipple which made the sexy being with me moaning in pleasure.

"Kakashi, I'm going to cum!"

I cum a few moments after Yukari and it felt amazing. I was panting as I placed my arms around Yukari's waist. Yukari rested her head on my shoulder and was trying to catch her breath as well.

When Yukari regained more energy, she pulled back a little and was looking at me directly in the eyes.

I was confused when I noticed the state her eyes were. She looked like she just cried her heart out. I was about to ask her what happened when she suddenly placed her arms around my neck and there was a certain confidence in her tone.

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me, Kakashi Hatake."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked chapter 3! Please drop a review as well! Reviews really help me to improve my writing. It serves as motivation as well (insert happy grin). Please look forward to the next chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
